User blog:JakCooperThePlumber/Naruto Pros and Cons
Not sure how many people will be interested in this, but I got bored and decided to make a blog on what I feel are the Pros and Cons of the Naruto manga as it currently stands. Please feel free to leave comments regarding this post, due to this only being my own personal views on the manga as it currently stands. Pros *Art: The art is one thing that I really think has stayed consistantly great, and even got better at some points, throughout the entirety of the series. *Fight Scenes: Although I don't think they're nearly as amazing as they used to be, I still think that the fight scenes are incredible in their own rights. Cons *Kaguya Otsutsuki: Such a major disappointment. Seriously, Madara was such an amazing villain! Sure, his goals weren't too original, but he was badass, and unlike Obito, he actually got shit done! And then he was killed, which we knw would happen, but why in this fashion? I think I speak for most fans when I say that Madara should have been the final villain. Kaguya being mentioned for the mythology was fine, but why did she have to actually show up in the flesh as the final villain? It made no sense to me whatsoever, and I really felt that it degraded the quality of the series overall having such a weak villain, especially since she wan't mentioned at all, even in the mythology, until just earlier this year! *Naruto Uzumaki: OK, you probably could tell that this one was coming. I liked Naruto in the beginning of the series. He still annoyed me at times, but I loved what he stood for; hard work and effort, doing anything you can to achieve your goals, and never giving up. In aay, even though he did annoy mea t times, he was kind of a role model for me for that exact reason. However, now, due to plot and the fact that he's the main character, that's completely destroyed! He's able to fly, able to revive the dead, (aka Might Guy), revive people's eyes, (aka Kakashi Hatake), and so many other things...he's kid Jesus! Such intense character regression from the greatness that he used to be. *Death Means Nothing: This is a short one, but one that really means a lot to me. Thanks to the Edo Tensei, death emans nothing! Peole DON'T die when they are killed! I'm aware of the true nature of the Edo Tensei, and the drawbacks that it has on the user or users, but it really disrespects the deaths of great characters. Granted, sopme need to be revived, such as Itachi and Asuma, so they could take care of some unfinished business, (Itachi with Sasuke and Asuma with his former team), but why Zabuza and Haku? I'll tell you why, it's because they needed more forces, because their deaths were so perfect, and some of my favorite in the entire series! Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs